


[Podfic] U is for understanding

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Drabble, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofU is for understandingby mixtapestarAuthor's summary:Phil gets it.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] U is for understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [U is for understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602656) by [mixtapestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from The Internet Archive

[LINK](https://archive.org/details/u-is-for-understanding) | 00:00:54


End file.
